Collecting the Bunny
by Pepsi-max
Summary: Lock, Shock and Barrel leave to collect Sandy Claws and bring back a bunny. What happened? Barrel’s P.O.V.


Collecting the Bunny: Summary Lock, Shock and Barrel leave to collect Sandy Claws and bring back a bunny. What happened? Barrel's P.O.V. 

**AN: I was watching this again, for the 83rd time this month and wondered what had happened after Lock, Shock and Barrel went into the forest to collect Sandy Claws. I love Barrel, which is why this is from his P.O.V. Any comments are welcome, but no flames thanks. Sorry for any poor spelling.**

**"Kidnap Mr Sandy Claws?**** I wanna do it, Lets draw straws. Jack said we should work together, three of a kind, birds of a feather now and forever!"**

So Jack sent us to go get Sandy Claws. Oogies boys working for the Pumpkin King doesn't sound right, but I think it will work. **"He'll be so pleased by our success, that he'll reward us too I'll bet"** Jack made us promise that Oogie would be kept out of this, but we're not stupid (and we ARE working for Oogie **"we are his little henchman, and we do our job with pride!"**) so we crossed our fingers. Jack's not stupid; he knows that we'll involve Oogie anyway. **"And Mr Oogie Boogie man, will take the whole thing over then"** Jack wanted this kept a secret, so we didn't tell anyone. Well, anyone excluding Oogie. When we got back to our tree house, we started to plot about who would do what and how. Lock attacked me with the ball and chain, and I got my revenge when I drained the Bath before he jumped in it. Shock wasn't too impressed though. Oh well. She was in a foul mood anyway, because her best axe was out of action and Lock had his brand new bear trap with him.

As everyone already knows, I have really short legs, and get tired really easily (I'm the baby, though I don't like to admit it) so Shock said we should take the Bath. Lock thought it was a great idea, because then we wouldn't have to carry Sandy Claws home! The journey was so long, and would have been really boring, but Lock and me were gambling for Shocks pet scorpions. I would have won, 'cept Shock threatened to break my mask and Lock's cages. We folded pretty quick after that threat I can tell you.

We were doing fine, until we reached the cleaning. We were all grouchy (sitting in a bath for a day and a night makes your butt numb) and we couldn't agree on which door to go through. Shock was convinced it was the tree shaped one, Lock thought the egg (even if he hated the colours) and I liked the look of the bird. We couldn't agree, so I said to draw straws. Lock won. Damn him.

We went through the egg door, which was a cool ride. All these sparkly things kept floating around us, until we landed with a bump or this hill, covered in green stuff. Shock would not stop saying that Jack was going to be really mad with us and that **"****Jack will beat us black and green"**, so Lock gagged her and threw her into the bath. Lock has a short temper like that, but all knew Shock would get her revenge!

I spotted a valley a short walk away, so we headed towards it (after I had got back in the bath.) In the valley were all these strange coloured creatures hopping around, but they weren't playing "catch the head" or "hang the loser"…how boring! Actually the whole thing was starting to get boring because there was no sign of Sandy Claws. Well, no one that we thought was Sandy Claws…we had no idea of what Sandy Claws looked like, so this was all guess work. We knew the guy was big, and the leader of the town. That was when we saw him. Sandy Claws. He was pink, and wearing a sash. It had to be Sandy Claws; I mean who else could it be in this place?

Shock said the best way to catch Claws would be to jump quickly over him with a bag. So that's what we did. And just like Shock said, it worked. One Sandy Claws in a bag. Ok. So it was time to head back, took a while, but seemed much quicker than the way here. Even if Sandy would not stop moving. We are back in Halloween Town now, off to go see Jack. We did it!

**So here is my newest fic. Please be kind and r&r. no flames though please, constructive criticism welcome. Love Pip**


End file.
